


Prompts, Prompts, and more Prompts

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Tags to be added, idk - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: Ereri Prompts I found on tumblr and other sites.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eren likes sweet coffee, but decides to try and impress Levi by drinking a whole strong coffee.

Eren was walking in the cold fall air one afternoon. It was Saturday and Eren was in the mood for coffee. Eren always got his coffee with a TON of sugar and creamer. To his luck he saw a small coffee shop. When walked inside and was hit with a blast of heat. It was comforting after being in the cold for so long. He looked around the shop to see there weren’t any people in there besides him and the barista.   
The barista was a small man with slanted eyes and he was wearing a cravat and the usual coffee shop uniform. To the average person he looked intimidating, however something about him was intriguing, even attracting. “Are you going to keep staring at me like that? Or are you going to order something?”  
“Oh...I..uh…..I will order something.” Eren said, turning a bit red.  
“Then what do you want?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“What do you like?” Eren asked, intrigued by the man. He looked at the name tag.   
Levi.  
What an interesting name.  
“I prefer tea, but for coffee I like it black and strong.” Levi said. Of course. He looked like a strong coffee guy.  
“Okay, I’ll have a black medium coffee please.” Eren said. If he could drink it all then maybe Levi would be impressed, yes it was a long shot. But it was worth a shot.  
“Alright that will be $2.50 then.” Levi said smirking. 5 min later Eren had a super strong coffee in his hands. Eren sat down at the bar and took a sip.   
Hot.  
It was hot.  
“OW!” Eren yelped.  
“Are you alright?” Levi asked.  
“Yeah it was just hot.”  
“Oh yeah, the coffee is hot, watch out.” Levi joked with a smirk.  
After 5 more minutes Eren took another sip. God it was strong. Eren repressed the urge to gag. But he must have been making an odd face because Levi then asked,  
“Are you alright? It looks like you ate a Warhead.” He said, still smirking.  
Eren coughed, “Yeah...yeah.”  
Eventually Eren gagged down the whole coffee.  
“All done.” Eren said quietly   
Levi hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t look up from the pitcher he was cleaning.  
Well so much for impressing Levi.  
He went to go throw out the cup when he noticed something written on the side.  
206-569-5829  
Call me, Brat.  
Eren looked up at Levi and smiled as he walked out into the cold with the coffee cup.  
Feeling warm.


	2. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a vlogger. Levi is a parkour and gaming youtuber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute one! I am open to any prompts suggested and I will try and get to it, just comment anything you can think of! Also do not go to the link I put in this! that was just a thing I came up with and I don't want anyone getting viruses because of me!

“Soooooooo thank you for watching, and see ya later! Rogue Titan OUT!” Eren waved to the camera and press the button to stop recording. He sighed. Another video done and ready for editing, but first he needed food. It was 6:00pm so Eren decided to go out to the crappy restaurant near his apartment. He was sure to grab his phone and earbuds before he left. Once he was seated at the restaurant and ordered a soda he jumped onto his phone to look on youtube, which had been dictating his life since he was 15 when he first started vlogging. He watched his usual favorite youtubers, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Humanity’s Strongest. His absolutely favorite was Humanity’s Strongest, Eren had seen all of his videos at least twice and they never ceased to entertain him. HS’s channel consisted of an almost never ending list of gaming and parkour videos. Eren knew the name of the person of the channel was Levi, and Eren might have had a tinsey insy HUMONGOUS crush on the guy. He was pretty hot, despite his shortness, and had a following of fangirls who continuously shipped him with other youtubers like SirEyebrows111 and Dr.ScientistGoggles. After binging his favorite youtubers and ordering his food, Eren checked his own channel. He only had a small following of about 100 people, it wasn’t as much as Humanity’s Strongest who had about 7 million, but Eren was content with it.  
Eren looked at his subscriber count and saw 4,000.  
What happened? There was about 40 times the amount he had before. He looked at the discussion page on his channel and figured it out.

Fangrell12: I ship you and Levi! It is so cute!

BubblesDaKitten: You guys are super cute!!! You guys should collab!

CircusMonster100001111: I can’t believe Humanity’s Strongest commented on your video! That is so cool!

JellyEgg: i am soooo jelous kys Levi is mine

Lutte: Did you know Levi commented on your 104th vlog?

humanity’s..strongest: L()()k--------> GO GO GO! http//:spam4u.fake

Ereri_Shipper: OMG LEVI COMMENTED ON YOUR VIDEO!

It was pretty obvious that some fake commented on his video, but something told Eren to check anyways he scrolled all the way down to the 104th vlog titled:  
MY CRUSH ON HUMANITY’S STRONGEST| Vlog 104|  
Eren sighed at the cheesy old title. He should delete this video, or at least change the horrible title. He tapped the video which had about 4,500 views, and scrolled down to the comments. Eren nearly choked on his food when he read the top comment.  
Humanity’s Strongest ✓: Cute.


End file.
